1. Field on the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller grip for control devices and more specifically to a controller grip used by a player for operating a video game machine, video computer system, computer or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various types of video game machines, video computer systems, computers and the like have been commercially developed for entertainment and education of the user. Exemplary video game machines contemplated by the invention include those manufactured by Sony Corporation under the name Sony PlayStaion, Nintendo Company, Ltd. under the name Nintendo 64, and Sega Enterprises Ltd. under the name Sega Saturn. Additionally, numerous companies provide video game applications for running on personal computers.
Typically the video game machines discussed above include a controller which comprises a housing, action control means, selection control means and a controller wire. The end of the controller wire includes a connector which is engageable with a video game machine. Many of these controllers are of the type having a left section and a right section for holding, with the user's left and right hands, respectively. Other controllers have a left handle section, a center handle section and a right handle section where the user holds two of the sections during operation of the video game. U.S. patents that disclose manual controllers for video game machines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,426, 5,551,693 and 5,716,271.
However, such controllers for video games suffer from a number of problems.
It has been observed that during periods of extended use, the user's hands perspire. Controllers made of plastic or similar materials become slippery as moisture accumulates on the user's hands. The user's performance is diminished as it becomes more difficult to grasp the slippery controller. In fact, the controller may slide out of the user's hands during use. After periods of extended use of a controller, the hard surface of the controller's housing can become painful to the user and can cause hand cramps and muscle fatigue. It would be useful to have a controller with a non-slip and comfortable grip.
It has also been observed that another problem with the controllers is that they are not personalized to the user. The user must use a controller with the particular shape, color and ornamental design of the controller supplied by the manufacturer. If the shape of a controller does not readily conform to the user's hands, the user will be uncomfortable with the controller and the user's performance will be diminished. Since users have different preferences toward the shape, color and ornamental design of controllers, it is useful to have a means to inexpensively and quickly provide these different preferences on a controller.